Friendship And A Pure Heart Break Any Spell
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jafar comes to Disneyland and casts a spell on Beast and Belle's friends, Jamie steps up to the plate to solve the villain's riddle and stop him from destorying the Happiest Place On Earth. Birthday story for pokemonsora01. :)


**A birthday gift story for pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie. Here you go, Amigo! Happy Birthday! :) **

**Disneyland Kinect Adventures belongs to its respective owners. All Disney characters and Disney movies mentioned belong to Disney. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Friendship And A Pure Heart Break Any Spell**

When Jamie arrived back in Disneyland, he was looking forward to going to find the Mad Hatter to do a quest for him and then look for Buzz Lightyear to do a mission for him.

He didn't expect the chaos that greeted him when he arrived at the main gate.

Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy were trying to calm everyone down while Pluto, Donald, and Daisy were apparently taking a roll call to make sure everyone was there. Curious, Jamie walked up to Mickey. "Hi, Mickey. What's going on?" He asked.

The famous mouse turned to him. "Oh, Jamie, something awful has happened," he said. "A dangerous villain has returned."

The boy looked worried. "Who?" He asked.

"Jafar," said Genie as he came up to them. "And he's already cast a few spells."

That was very worrisome and Daisy came over to them. "I can't find Beast in the crowd and Alice said that she saw him looking for Belle earlier, but Belle hasn't seen him," she said.

Hearing one of his favorite characters was possibly in trouble, Jamie squared his shoulders and ran through the gates, surprising the others as they were heading out of the gates. "Oh, dear. He could get hurt," Daisy said.

"Wait," Minnie said gently. "Jamie is good friends with Beast. He is no doubt going to go find him."

Mickey nodded, knowing that the boy was loyal to his friends and he was glad for that. "Let's hope he'll be alright and that Jafar doesn't go after him," he said.

_Meanwhile, in Fantasyland..._

Jamie made it to Cinderella's castle and crossed the bridge, finding Aurora and Snow White conversing with Peter Pan. "Jafar needs to be stopped," Aurora said.

"Or he'll destory part of this place," Peter Pan said worriedly.

Snow White saw Jamie and looked curious before her eyes lit up. "Wait, aren't you the boy that Beast has spoken about?" She asked.

"I might be," he said with a nod. "I'm Jamie."

Peter Pan smiled. "Beast speaks the world of you, as does Princess Belle," he said. "It's nice to put a face to a name."

The boy smiled before looking serious. "Have any of you seen Beast?" He asked.

"He was over by the Matterhorn ride earlier," Aurora said.

"He might still be there if you hurry," Snow White said.

Thanking the three characters, Jamie ran to the Matterhorn ride, but didn't find Beast. Worried, he began searching, just reaching the Teacup ride from the Alice In Wonderland part when he felt something tap his shoulder and he turned quickly in surprise.

Beast was behind him and motioned him to be quiet before gesturing him to come closer. Nodding, the boy went up to him and Beast stepped on a brick in the road, a brick that moved downward and made a large hole in the ground appear by one of the trees. Quickly, the two slipped down the hole, which closed moments before a robed figure walked by, one that held a snake staff and was certain that Disneyland would soon be under his control.

Jamie followed his friend until they reached a door, to which Beast knocked and the door was opened by Mickey, who looked relieved that Beast and Jamie were there. "You made it," he said, gesturing them in.

The room was quite large and fit them all. Glancing around, the boy recognized it to be the Court Of Miracles. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Beast looking at him in worry. "Jamie, Jafar has cast a spell upon my servants," he said.

That didn't sound good. "What sort of spell?" He asked.

Mickey looked grim. "A spell that can only be broken by something that they had before," he said. "According to Jafar, it was five items they had. Five items for five servants."

Jamie thought about the Beauty And The Beast movie and recalled the servants were Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts had a son named Chip, but Chip was a boy, not one of the servants. "But, who's the fifth servant then?" He asked aloud. "Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were the main servants and Mrs. Potts' son is named Chip, but he's not a servant, is he?"

"No," Beast said. "I'm not sure who the fifth servant is, but on the subject, Chip is also under a spell as is Sultan, the royal dog."

Now it made sense. "Jafar counted them as servants too," he said. "But what five items did they have?"

"He didn't say," his friend said sadly.

Jamie sat down and began thinking. Five servants. Five items. He racked his brain for an answer, but could come up with nothing. He thought more about the movie before recalling that Lumiere was a candlestick, Cogsworth was a clock, Sultan was a footstool, Chip was a cup, and Mrs. Potts was a teapot.

But he couldn't recall what items they had before he recalled the second movie, which was "Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas." Chip loved stories and Sultan was a dog, so he would have a dog toy. Candlesticks held candles, clocks had gears, and teapots held tea. He jumped up. "That's it!" He said, making everyone look at him. "I think I might have solved Jafar's riddle."

"What is it?" Goofy asked curiously.

"Five items and five servants. He's obviously talking about Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Sultan and the items they had before."

"Yes?" Beast asked.

"Lumiere was a candlestick before the spell was broken and he had candles. Cogsworth was a clock, so he had clock gears. Mrs. Potts was a teapot, so she had tea. Chip loves books, which is something the library had, and Sultan is a dog, so he would have had a dog toy."

Mickey perked up. "I think Jamie's onto something," he said. "A candle, a clock gear, tea, a book, and a dog toy. Five items for five servants."

The others agreed the boy was right. "But where can we find those items?" Belle asked in worry.

"And without Jafar seeing us?" Minnie added.

"Leave that to me," Jamie said. "I'm a good seeker."

"That you are," Beast said with a nod. "Be careful, Jamie."

"I will," he said before going to door. "I'll be back soon."

Going out the door, he found himself back outside the Alice In Wonderland attraction, glancing around, but not seeing Jafar. Still, he was cautious as he moved about Disneyland, which was empty of people at the time, making it looked like a ghost town.

The boy decided to try the shops first to see if they had what he was looking for, but sadly, they didn't. Thinking hard, he kept searching, remembering when he had hunted for items before, they were either hidden low to the ground or in other clever hiding places.

Something caught the sun nearby and shone brightly. Turning to the bright light, he saw it was coming from a nearby bench and went over, finding a very shiny clock gear laying on the bench. Hoping this was the clock gear he was looking for, he picked it up and put it in his pocket before looking around again.

Near the place where Ariel usually stood, he found a candle, which made him more hopeful as he recalled the last three items that could be the keys to breaking the spell. Some tea, a dog toy, and a book. Well, one usually finds tea where there's a tea party, so he headed back to the teacup ride and sure enough, in one of the cups, there was a box of tea.

"Three down, two to go," he said to himself as he hid carefully, peeking out to be sure it was safe before hearing footsteps and ducking back into his hiding place, listening as Jafar walked by.

"No one will figure out the riddle," he was boasting to himself. "And this place will need a bit of a makeover, I think."

Jamie smirked, seeing that the villain thought the riddle was too hard to solve. Moving carefully, he moved to another part of Fantasyland, finding a rubber ball by the wishing well where Snow White stood. "Hmm, looks like all the items are in Fantasyland," he said to himself. "Wonder why Jafar didn't hide them all over?"

Then again, he realized that that was perhaps what the villain had been counting on. Someone would search the whole park, which would take time, and Jafar would be able to take over easily.

"I've got to find a book," the boy said and quickly headed back into Cinderella's castle, searching for a book.

It took a bit of searching, but he finally found one on the carousel ride. Picking it up, he held it close before heading back to where the secret door was and pressing the same brick he had seen Beast press, jumping into the rabbit hole, thankfully before Jafar had seen him.

Running quickly, the boy knocked on the door and Beast opened it, glad to see the boy was alright. "Did you find the items?" He asked.

Nodding, Jamie set them on the table. The candle, the clock gear, a box of tea, the rubber ball, and a book. A white glow surrounded the items and spread out, lighting up the walls and making everyone gasp in surprise.

The boy then noticed five pictures and realized they were pictures of the five people from Beast's castle. As the glow grew brighter, the pictures grew brighter too and before everyone's eyes, the pictures transformed in Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Sultan.

Cheers filled the room before suddenly, Jafar appeared and he looked around, shocked to find the spell had been broken. "How?!" He demanded angrily. "Which of you broke the spell?!"

Mickey marched forward. "A young boy who is not only brave, but is our friend and has a pure heart, a combination that can break any spell," he said.

Jafar roared in anger, but as his spell was broken, he was drained of his magic, save for a little that he used to pull a disappearing trick. Everyone sighed in relief that he was gone. Genie chuckled. "Maybe he'll think twice before trying that again," he said.

The servants thanked Jamie for saving them and Beast hugged Jamie, thanking him too. The boy smiled and hugged them back. "Glad to help," he said.

"You always help others, Jamie," said Minnie with a smile. "Your selflessness is what helps protect Disneyland."

Jamie smiled. "I like helping others," he said. "Because the friendship I receive is the best reward ever."

"Well said," Mickey said with a grin.

Thanks to their friend, Disneyland was saved once again.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, pokemonsora01! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
